Talk:Goku
Age inconsistencies Obviously, something's a bit off. In the introduction of the series, it says that Goku was 14 (which is supported by what he said in the manga) and about four years later in the Tien Shinhan Saga it says that he's 15. The latter statement seems more likely (assuming Saiyans age like humans do), but does it have official backing? If not, we can't really say that, but if so, we should probably note that the first statement about Goku saying he was 14 might be due to Goku's lack of skill with numbers. -- 07:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense, except that because it seems like original research I think that should be avoided. Maybe after the "introduced at 14" statement, it could mention in brackets how this could be disputed by what Goku says during the Tien Shinhan Saga. I just don't think we should try to establish reason using speculative information (it's obvious Goku was grossly unaware of the world around him before and even during Dragon Ball, but it can't be 100% verified that Goku wasn't at least aware of how to count his own age by the time he told Bulma shortly after meeting her). This is similar to the "Broly's death" argument. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 13:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::He said he was Fourteen at the start of Dragon Ball? That's just impossible. He was shorter than Gohan. I seriously doubt that was an animation inconsistensy. But I agree with Storm's suggestion. It would be better to note it in brackets instead of replacing it based just on an assumption (no matter how supported it might be).--[[User:Dranzer Neos|'N'e'o's']] 11:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::...I was reading the chapter maybe two days ago. My scanner's busted, but anyone else who owns the second chapter ("No Balls!") can tell you that the dialogue goes: :::'Bulma: Yeesh...! :::Bulma: How old are you anyway, kid? :::Goku: How old am I? :::Goku: 14. :::Bulma: EEE-YAA!! EEE-YAAA!! :::Bulma: VOYEUR!! PERV--!! :::Bulma: You're only two years younger than me!! :::So not only do we know that Goku is 14 years old when Dragon Ball begins, but we can also deduce that Bulma was 16 years old at the beginning of the series. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] ::::Sorry I wasn't completely clear before. I didn't mean we should replace the note about Goku stating his age was 14 (I also have seen the statement in the manga) but if there's other official material that contradicts this, we should make it clear that this was a claim and that it's possible he was in error. If there isn't anything official stating that Goku was 15 in the Tien Shinhan Saga (was this actually said somewhere official?) then we should remove that statement, as it does contradict the other instance where his age was revealed (no matter how off it may seem). ::::EDIT: Oh I see it's fixed now. Good show. :-D Where was it stated he was 15 BTW? -- 11:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::You said that he claims to be 15 in your first post haha. I wouldn't know personally, since I only own the first two Viz volumes and some issues of Shonen Jump that feature DBZ-era chapters, and I don't have the Tien Shinhan Saga in recent memory. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 12:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I said that it article says he's 15 during the Tien Shinhan, and that this seemed more likely than his being 14 at the beginning of the series, given his appearance. I'm not aware of anything official that says this though. Hence, my uncertainty about how to handle the inconsistency. Haha, now re-reading my first post I see how I gave that impression. I must work on my communication skills, me thinks. :-P -- 09:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC)